


Through someone else's eyes

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Series: Scerek Week 2015 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Bodyswap Thursday, Day Four, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Scerek Week, Scerek Week 2015, Scott is of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Derek scowled down at the bobbing foot he had no control over. Jittery energy buzzed through him like nothing he'd ever experienced before, and he had no idea what to do with it. God, he couldn't imagine feeling this way all the time. No wonder Stiles never sat still. Clenching his jaw, Derek took in deep breath as he tried to get a hold of himself. As if inhabiting Stiles'–skinny, weak, defenseless—body wasn't bad enough Derek had to deal with the boy's brain chemistry as well. It just wasn't fair.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through someone else's eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Scerek Week 2015 Bodyswap Thursday. 
> 
> Not beta read. Sorry for any mistakes.

Derek scowled down at the bobbing foot he had no control over. Jittery energy buzzed through him like nothing he'd ever experienced before, and he had no idea what to do with it. God, he couldn't imagine feeling this way all the time. No wonder Stiles never sat still. Clenching his jaw, Derek took in a deep breath as he tried to get a hold of himself. As if inhabiting Stiles'–skinny, weak, defenseless—body wasn't bad enough Derek had to deal with the boy's brain chemistry as well. It just wasn't fair.

“You okay, Derek?” He flinched at the light pressure of a hand on his shoulder, head jerking towards the sound of Malia's voice. A soft smile and eyes full of concern looked back at him. There was a gentleness in the expression that Derek didn't associate as belonging to his cousin. He felt himself relaxing, if only slightly, as he stared into the brown depths and found the connection to the person behind them. To his Alpha. Derek raised a hand to cover the one resting on his shoulder, lips twitching briefly.

“I'll be fine, Scott. Just as soon I'm back in my own skin.” It annoyed Derek hearing his words spoken in Stiles' voice, and any semblance of calm Scott had provided him vanished at the sound. “God, I hope Braeden and Kira get back with a solution soon,” he grumbled.

“Hey, pal, it's not like you're the only one this is happening too,” Stiles' snapped making Derek wince. He had never known _his own voice_ could sound so whiny. “We all have bodies we'd like to get back too. So stop acting like you have it any worse than the rest of us because it's pissing me off!” Stiles waved Derek's large arms in the air animatedly. “In fact you are actually pretty damn lucky to be wearing my face right now. Because the only thing keeping me from acting on the urge I have to knock your teeth in is the fact that I would never be able to afford the dental bills once we're back to normal.” He let out a frustrated groan, scrubbing hands roughly over a stubbled face. He took a breath and continued in a more subdued tone, “God, dude, you are like full of nothing but testosterone. No wonder you're so aggro all the time.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “If it's my body's fault then how do you explain my desire to inflict bodily harm on you right now.”

Stiles' scoffed. “Well that would be _my_ body's natural reaction. Given the fact that I pretty much want to punch you in the face most of the time.”

Derek growled, surging to his feet. The hand on his shoulder tightening was the only thing keeping him from lunging at himself.

“Guys, come on!” Scott's voice cried. “I don't see why you are all making such a big deal out of this. I mean who cares whose body we're in? What?” Malia asked the three faces gaping in her direction—one of them her own. “I mean, really. It's not like taking on a different human form is any weirder than shifting from human to animal and back again. What does it really matter what shape we are? We're still us. Even though Stiles looks like Derek I still know that he's Stiles. My feelings for him haven't changed.”  
  
“Aw, honey. That's so sweet,” Stiles replied, using a saccharine voice that was even worse than the whiny one.

Derek felt an eye twitch.

Malia beamed at Stiles with Scott's smile. “Thank you,” she said, leaning over and kissing her boyfriend.

Derek nearly fell over watching the image of himself kissing Scott. His arms going around Scott's tapered waist, holding him close. Scott's hands roaming down his back, sliding over the dip and swell of his backside, squeezing his…

“Damn, that's hot.”

Derek whipped around towards the voice so fast he nearly got whiplash.

Braeden was standing in the doorway with a sly grin on her face. “Now, I would say that was something I never thought I'd see but…” She looked over her shoulder at Kira who had a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

“Uh…I feel _so_ confused right now,” Stiles uttered, wearing a dazed expression on Derek's face.

 _Finally something we agree on_ , Derek thought sardonically.

“Hey, does this mean I win the bet?” Braeden asked, looking at Kira.

Kira shook her head. “Technically it wasn't Scott and Derek that were kissing each other. So, no.”

“Damn,” Braeden muttered.

“Uh, bet? What bet?” Scott wanted to know.

Kira blushed, ducking her head sheepishly. “Um…well…”

Braeden sighed. “We've been betting on how long it's going to take for you two to hook up already,” she bluntly informed. “My money was on Christmas.”

“ _What?_ ” Derek and Scott exclaimed, outraged.

“Well, I picked Valentine's day! 'Cos, you know, romantic,” Kira added, as if that would make it better in any way.

“I can't believe you guys!” Stiles yelled.

“Thanks man,” Scott said, throwing a grateful smile at his best friend.

“I mean, really! How could you guys do something like that without cutting me in on the action?" Stiles demanded. "I mean Scott's my best friend after all! If anyone should be betting on his love life it's me!”

“Stiles!” Scott cried.

“Oh, come on, Scotty,” Stiles said with and eye roll. “It's not as if you guys are exactly subtle.”

“He has a point,” Malia interjected. “I mean every time you two are in a room together the place practically reeks of desire. And Scott's body is definitely attracted to Derek's. When Stiles and I were kissing just now I felt the biggest—”

“Did you find a way to fix this,” Derek interrupted, teeth gritted.

Braeden nodded, visibly fighting not to laugh. “Yeah. We got it.” She held up a bag. “All we have to do is light some candles, do a bit of chanting, and sprinkle some herbs then you guys should be back to normal.”  
  
“Good,” Derek grunted. “Then let's get on with it.”

 

~*~

 

Derek stepped out of the shower and swiped a towel off the rack. His skin was a pinkish hue from the scorching hot water and from the intense scrubbing he'd done trying to wash the Stiles away. Toweling off, Derek took time to inspect his body. Despite never letting Stiles out of his sight while the boy inhabited his body, Derek still couldn't shake the thought that Stiles had _d_ _one_ _something_ to it. Sighing when he didn't find anything amiss, Derek tossed the used towel in the hamper and went to get dressed.

He was just pulling a shirt over his head when his senses pricked up. _Scott._ He ran a hand through his mussed, still damp hair then lurched toward the stairs. Derek already  had his hand on the door by the time Scott knocked. He took in a deep breath then wrenched open the door.

He was greeted with Scott's face, eyes wide and a surprised smile blooming over his lips. “Whoa, that was fast,” he remarked, chuckling a little.

Derek didn't respond. He just stood there starring at Scott's smiling at him. _Scott_ _'s face_ smiling at _him_ , looking somehow more attractive than ever before.

 _Jesus_.

“Uh…” Scott uttered uncertainly into the pause, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. “So, I think maybe we should talk?”

Derek swallowed and licked his lips. “Uh, yeah.” He nodded. “Yeah, okay.” Derek stepped aside to let Scott into the loft, shutting the door behind him. Derek followed behind Scott as he walked over to the couch. After hesitating for a second, Derek sat down beside him.

Scott let out a nervous laugh. “So, uh, that was something today, huh?” he said. “Seeing us that way. Kissing each other. I mean, not _us_ us, obviously. But, you know…” He face screwed up in wince, and Derek could smell the anxiety rolling off him.

“Yeah. I know what you mean,” Derek remarked, keeping his voice cool.

“You do?”

“Yeah. It was…strange.”

“Strange! Right,” Scott agreed, bobbing his head. His brow furrowed. “Like…bad strange?”

“No,” Derek slowly replied. “Not _bad_ strange, really. Just…strange.”

“Right.” Scott nodded again. Scott looked forward, pressing his palms together, twisting them, and biting his lower lip. “So, it didn't like...repulse you or something? Seeing me kiss you.”

Derek couldn't help the puff of laughter that burst past his lips. “No. No it didn't repulse me, Scott.”

Scott's eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Really.” Derek sighed.

“Oh good.” Scott smiled, relieved.

There was a pause.

“So, how did _you_ feel about it?” Derek asked.

“Me? Uh, not repulsed,” Scott said with a chuckle. “ _Definitely_ not repulsed. Actually…” He licked his lips, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, and rubbed his palms over his jean-covered thighs. “I, uh, well…I can't stop thinking about how…how _right_ it seemed. Seeing us that way.”

Derek's stomach fluttered and his throat went dry. “Right?” he asked, voice strained.

Scott nodded, a fond smile stretching across his lips. “Yeah. _Right_. Like…that's how things are supposed to be. You and me, like that. But…”  
  
“But?”

“Well, I mean as good as it looked from the outside I can't stop wondering about how it would, you know, _feel,_ from like the inside.” Scott's eyes trailed up and down from Derek's eyes to his mouth and back again. “What it would be like to actually kiss you.” Scott's voice went hushed like the scrap of his jeans against the couch as he scooted closer to Derek.

“Yeah,” Derek whispered, his own body moving to help close the gap between him and Scott, until their faces were less than an inch apart, their breaths mingling.

Scott tilted his face up and Derek slanted his head to the right. Their lips touched and they swallowed down each other's moans. Scott braced his hands on either side of Derek's face and Derek's fingers gripped Scott's hips. Lips parted and tongues tangled, chasing each other from one mouth to the other.

“Wow,” Scott panted when the kiss finally broke. He pressed his forehead against Derek's, a goofy smile pasted on his face. “Yeah. Definitely better from this side.”

Derek chuckled, smiling wide, and kissed Scott again. He couldn't have agreed more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you thought.


End file.
